606
Against Nicholas' warnings, Angelique bites Barnabas a second time. Synopsis : The great house of Collinwood is silent, and its residents sleep peacefully, unaware of the dangers that exist elsewhere. In a strange, isolated house by the sea, Barnabas Collins is risking his life to destroy an evil woman named Eve. He does not know he is approaching the greatest moment of terror he has ever known. Angelique gloats to Barnabas that he is not rid of her; she gloats about his surprise and tells him how Nicholas resurrected her as a vampire. She bares her fangs and bites him. Barnabas is weak and Angelique is victorious; they compare notes about who hates whom more. Angelique lords her psychic powers over Barnabas. Downstairs, Barnabas attempts to escape, but Angelique is waiting outside for him. Nicholas decides it's time to leave, but Julia and Stokes keep him a bit longer. After some chat, Nicholas leaves despite the duo’s best efforts. Julia frets that Nicholas will do something when he finds Barnabas at his home. Stokes berates and comforts Julia over her concern for Barnabas. Julia continues to fret despite the fact that Barnabas may be out of Blair’s house safely by now. Stokes reminds her that Barnabas made this choice willingly. Julia is sure Adam killed Barnabas, or that something worse happened to him. Angelique gloats about Barnabas walking into Nicholas’s trap. Barnabas begs to be let go and asks for a cover story; he knows he'll be unable to tell Julia and Stokes the truth. Nicholas comes home and Angelique reports success: Barnabas is under their power. He assures that he has her gratitude; he tells her that he will determine when she can see Barnabas. Angelique assures Nicholas that she will obey him. Nicholas tells her that this is her only warning. Barnabas comes home and tells Stokes and Julia he’s all right, but their entire plan was a failure. Barnabas tells them that Adam and Eve weren’t at Nicholas’s, and that their horror will continue. Outside, Julia worries but Stokes quells her. Alone, Barnabas frets about the inevitable appearance of Angelique. Later, she appears to him and orders him not to tell Nicholas about her appearance. She vamps him again. Memorable quotes : Angelique: Yes, it's Angelique, your bride. The only bride you'll ever have. ---- : Angelique: Your hatred for me could never be as strong as mine is for you. ---- : Angelique: I'll never leave you alone. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair Background information and notes Production Story * This is the First and Second Time Vampire Angelique bites Barnabas.(606 x2, 612, 615, 618, 620) * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: I've got to get out of here. * SEDATIVE: Julia says she gave Elizabeth a sedative. Presumably referring to the one she administered in 604. * TIMELINE: Day 242 begins, and will end in 607. 1am: Professor Stokes, Julia and Nicholas at the Old House. 1:10am: Julia and Stokes wait for Barnabas. Nicholas left the Old House ten minutes ago. Bloopers and continuity errors * Lara Parker trips over her dress as she tells Barnabas that he will never be rid of her. * Angelique's reflection is seen in Eve's mirror, however it has been established that vampires do not cast reflections in mirrors. In 288 Julia uses her compact's mirror to confirm her suspicions that Barnabas is indeed a vampire; she sees that Barnabas doesn't reflect in the mirror. Also, 704 when Sophie Baker asks Barnabas, who is again a vampire in the year 1897, why he casts no reflection in her compact mirror. Again in 718, when Angelique asks Barnabas what he sees when he looks in a mirror. * Someone coughs from off-camera as Barnabas and Angelique discuss Barnabas' situation. * The shadow of the camera can be seen when Barnabas returns back to Julia and Professor Stokes. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 606 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 606 - The Late Mrs. Collins Gallery ( }}) 606i.jpg|Angelique Victorious 606o.jpg|Angel Delight 606v.jpg|Julia & Stokes 0606